Hyung ! Saranghamnida
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Choi Siwon, namja muda berusia 17 tahun gemar berganti kekasih yang usianya lebih tua darinya. Dan target berikutnya adalah Kim Kibum. Namja yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. A SIBUM story / slight YunJae / yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hyung ! Saranghamnida**

" Aku ingin kita putus," dengan mudahnya sederet kalimat meluncur dari bibir tipis itu. Dan sederet kalimat itu sudah sering ia ucapkan berulangkali kepada seseorang yang silih-berganti menemaninya. Bahkan kini pelafalan kalimatnya semakin bagus saat memutuskan jalinan hubungan dengan beberapa kekasihnya.

Tubuh namja cantik yang duduk di seberang meja langsung bergetar saat mendengar kalimat 'putus' yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat lalu mencengkeram tepian apron yang ia kenakan. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, buliran cairan bening langsung meluncur bebas dari sudut matanya. Bibir yang sejak awal bertemu dengan kekasihnya selalu menyunggingkan senyuman, kini berubah menghasilkan lengkungan kebawah. Bibir itu meloloskan isakan lirih saat bendungan airmata tak mampu ditahannya.

" W – wae, Siwonnie ?" Setelah bersusah payah meredakan rasa kagetnya, ia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua iris tajam namja dengan balutan seragam itu. Namja tampan dengan usia yang terpaut jauh dibawahnya.

**Choi Siwon**, namja yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun dan menyandang gelar sebagai siswa kelas 3 SMA hanya melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada dengan angkuhnya. " Kamu tau alasanku, hyung." Mata tajam Siwon memberikan isyarat pada namjachingunya – ah, sebentar lagi akan menyandang status sebagai mantan namjachingunya – untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Namja cantik itu mengerjap bingung. Tidak dipedulikan jejak airmata yang menggenang di sekitar wajahnya, pandangan matanya tetap terfokus pada namja yang 7 tahun lebih muda darinya. " Apa karena usia ? Bukankah dulu kamu tidak mempermasalahkan jarak usia kita, Siwonnie ?" Namja itu masih berusaha menyadarkan kekasihnya. Mungkin saja dengan memanggil dengan nama kesayangannya, ia bisa kembali menyentak alam bawah sadar kekasihnya.

" Aku berubah pikiran, hyung." Wajah tampan Siwon nampak bahagia, seolah tidak ada beban. Pandangan wajahnya ia alihkan pada pemandangan para pejalan kaki yang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar.

" Aku yakin bukan itu alasanmu, Choi Siwon." Namja yang berprofesi sebagai koki di salah satu restoran ternama di kota menggeram kesal. Ia memutar kembali memori otaknya beberapa hari yang lalu saat salah satu temannya memberikan kabar yang cukup mencengangkan untuknya. " Kamu menyukai namja lain, kan ?" lanjutnya dengan amarah yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya. Ya, salah satu temannya memberitahunya jika kekasih mudanya tengah berpelukan dengan namja lain. Sebenarnya ia berusaha mengelak jika namja yang dimaksud temannya adalah Siwon, kekasihnya.

Siwon malah terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi menyeramkan sang koki. Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun merasa ketakutan. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan seolah memberikan pembenaran jika ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir namja yang duduk diseberangnya.

" Jadi benar ?" Sebenarnya namja yang sudah terkenal dengan kecantikannya ini masih berharap jika apa yang ia dengar tidak benar. Ia masih berharap jika kekasihnya masih setia kepadanya.

" Dia bahkan lebih seksi dari hyung," bisik Siwon lirih sambil meletakkan tangannya di samping mulutnya. Matanya memicing tajam – menginspeksi penampilan sederhana sosok yang duduk kaku usai mendengar ucapannya –.

" CHOI SIWON grrrhh ~~" Kedua tangannya menggebrak permukaan meja dengan sekali sentak hingga menimbulkan kagaduhan di café. Banyak pasang mata yang mengalihkan perhatian kearah meja yang dihuni Siwon dan sang koki cantik.

Siwon tidak mengambil pusing. Namja bertubuh tegap itu malah beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tas ransel yang ia sandarkan di kaki meja. Baru saja ia akan melangkah menjauhi meja, tangannya terulur meraih segelas orange juice yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun saat pertama kali memesannya. Setelah beberapa kali tegukan, cairan berwarna orange pekat itu membasahi tenggorokan Siwon yang kering.

" Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja, hyung. Aku takut kamu menyiramku dengan orange juice hehe… Annyeong ~~"

Siwon berjalan gontai keluar café dan langsung disambut rangkulan seorang namja paruh baya yang memakai balutan kemeja rapi. Dan tentu saja, namja yang usianya jauh berada diatas Siwon. Keduanya lalu berjalan menembus di tengah kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi trotoar. Meninggalkan sang koki cantik yang menatap penuh amarah pada mantan namjachingu mudanya.

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and lilbit humor ^^ **

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quietly.

!

.

.

.

Namja dengan penampilan modis itu nampak mengotak-atik smartphone keluaran terbaru yang ia dapatkan dari mantan namjachingunya. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut imut saat ia kalah dalam permainan yang sedang ia mainkan melalui aplikasi smartphonenya. 10 menit berlalu, ia mulai bosan dengan permainan yang dimainkannya. Akhirnya, ia memilih melesakkan gadget canggih itu kedalam saku celana jeansnya.

Kini, giliran bola matanya yang bergerak mengelilingi café mungil yang dikunjunginya malam ini.

" Aku akan membunuh Jae hyung jika sudah sampai grrrhhh ~~" geram Siwon kesal saat merasakan pantatnya terasa panas karena sudah lama duduk.

Jika bukan karena ajakan makan malam yang ditawarkan sepupunya, Siwon tidak akan mau menyanggupinya. Apalagi sepupunya pintar sekali merayunya. Mengajaknya menikmati makan malam di salah satu café dengan hidangan lezat. Ia tentu tidak mampu menolaknya. Dan lagi, Siwon masih berada dalam proses mencari mangsa baru untuk dijadikan kekasih. Jadi, terpaksa ia tidak bisa menghamburkan uang untuk beberapa hari ini.

" Jika kamu berani, CHOI SIWON !" bisik sebuah suara yang terasa familiar di telinga kanan Siwon. Dalam sekejap, Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok **Kim Jaejoong** sudah berdiri menatapnya dengan seringai mengerikan. Ugh ! Sepupunya yang memiliki paras cantik ini selalu saja membuat jantungnya melompat tak karuan setiap melihat seringaian yang terpasang di wajah polosnya.

" J – Jae hyungg ~~ hehe…" Siwon mencoba mencairkan suara mencekam akibat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan namja yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya.

TTAKKK !

Jitakan mendarat sempurna tepat di pucuk kepala namja berparas tampan itu. Seketika erangan kesakitan disuarakan Siwon saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Dan ia harus mengakui Kim Jaejoong selalu membuatnya diam tak berkutik.

.

.

.

" Hyung, ayo pulang ~~" rengek Siwon dengan wajah sengaja dibuat memelas. Tangannya menarik-narik kemeja putih yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

" Ssshh… Diam !" Jaejoong melotot tajam pada sepupunya. Ia kembali menatap layar tabnya, sesekali menyentuh layarnya.

" Ya sudah, aku pulang saja."

" Hemmm ~~" Jaejoong bergumam tak jelas. Matanya masih terpancang pada susunan kalimat yang tercetak pada layar tabnya. Pandangan matanya sedikit terganggu saat sebuah telapak tangan menghalau penglihatannya.

Jaejoong dengan amat dan sangat terpaksa menengokkan kepalanya. Menatap tajam sosok sepupunya yang malah menghadiahinya dengan senyuman kuda.

" Apa ?"

" Uang transportasi, hyung." Siwon kembali menengadahkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sepupunya.

" Memangnya namjachingumu tidak memberimu uang ? Aku dengar dia sangat memanjakanmu." Jaejoong mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan menarik beberapa lembar uang.

" Aku sudah putus 2 hari lalu," sahutnya enteng. Siwon kembali menghitung lembaran uang yang sudah berpindah di tangannya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan kaget Jaejoong. " Hyung, aku pu –– "

" Jae hyung ?" ucap sebuah suara yang sukses menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Siwon dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang menyadari jika sosok yang berdiri di seberang meja memanggil namanya langsung beranjak dari posisinya. Namja berambut pirang itu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat.

" Ah, sajangnim. Annyeonghaseyo ~~" Jaejoong berulangkali membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga membuat namja yang dibalut kemeja pink polos itu menggeleng pelan.

" Ini bukan jam kantor, hyung. Panggil aku Kibum saja. Arraseo ?" Ucapan namja bertubuh mungil itu langsung mendapat anggukan kaku Jaejoong. Sejauh ini Jaejoong mengalami sedikit kesulitan saat memanggil pimpinannya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel sajangnim. Yah, meski usia pimpinannya lebih muda satu tahun darinya, tapi tetap saja **Kim Kibum** menyandang gelar pimpinan di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Kibum memilih duduk di kursi kosong yang berada didekat jangkauannya. Tangannya menarik beberapa map berisi dokumen yang akan digunakan sebagai presentasi rapat beberapa hari kedepan.

Namja muda yang sudah mengisi kekosongan jabatan pimpinan perusahaan milik keluarganya itu sibuk membaca dokumen yang disodorkan Jaejoong.

" Yah, cepat pulang !" bisik Jaejoong saat mengetahui sepupunya tidak segera beranjak dari kursinya. Tangan rampingnya mendorong kasar tubuh besar Siwon agar segera pergi.

Kibum yang mendengar kegaduhan itu langsung menghentikan gerakan matanya. Wajahnya ia angkat dan mendapati sosok namja yang belum pernah ia temui sedang menatapnya intens.

PLAKK

Tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Siwon hingga membuat namja muda itu tersadar dari kegiatannya menatap Kibum.

" Appo !" bentak Siwon sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas.

" Cepat pulang. Bukankah kamu tadi sudah mau pulang ?"

" Tidak jadi. Aku ingin menemani hyung saja," jawabnya asal. Matanya kembali memandang kagum kecantikan yang terpancar dari sosok Kibum. Apalagi matanya terus tergoda untuk menatap bibir merah yang amat menggoda nafsunya. Belum lagi aroma tubuh Kibum yang terus menggelitik hidungnya.

.

.

.

" Jae hyung, aku pulang dulu, ne. Annyeong…" Kibum mendekap beberapa tumpuk map didepan dadanya. Namja cantik itu lalu membungkukkan badannya dan menatap risih sosok sepupu Jaejoong yang duduk di meja lain yang tak jauh dari meja yang dihuninya. Kibum semakin bergidik ngeri saat namja tampan itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada dirinya. Dan lagi, Kibum malah melihat Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Siwon menyedot minuman yang dipesannya hingga habis tak bersisa, sebelum menghampiri sepupunya yang sedang memberesi berkas yang tercecer di atas meja.

" Hyung~~" Siwon menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan.

" Hmm ~~" Jaejoong bergumam lagi.

" Kibummie hyung sudah punya kekasih ?"

Secepat kilat, tab yang berada dalam dekapan Jaejoong langsung menghantam lantai café hingga menimbulkan suara cukup nyaring. Jaejoong tidak peduli pada kerusakan yang diakibatkan ulah spontannya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah cengiran tak berdosa sepupunya.

" Jangan bilang kamu menjadikan Kibum sebagai targetmu, Choi Siwon !"

" Dia cantik, hyung," gumam Siwon tanpa sadar. Matanya memancarkan rona bahagia saat kembali membayangkan wajah cantik Kibum yang tengah serius menatap tumpukan berkas.

" Dan pantatnya juga seksi," imbuh Siwon lagi.

OMG !

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

Hehe… Lagi-lagi FF baru muncul lagi. Tenang aja… Author sebentar lagi libur kuliah ko, jadi bisa melanjutkan beberapa FF yang chaptered xoxo….

Lalalalalalala ~~~~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Jaejoong tengah bersiap-siap. Ia sengaja menggantungkan setelan kemeja berwarna pink cerah dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam pada daun pintu lemarinya. Hari ini begitu spesial baginya. Pimpinan perusahaannya – Kim Kibum – memberikannya kepercayaan untuk menampilkan presentasi di depan klien utama perusahaan. Dan tentu saja, jika Jaejoong berhasil memuaskan kliennya, ia akan naik jabatan satu tingkat lebih baik. Yah, bukannya posisinya sekarang tidak baik. Hanya, jika Jaejoong berhasil promosi jabatan maka ia bisa membeli mobil yang sudah lama ia idamkan. Ia tidak perlu berdesakan diantara kerumunan manusia. Ia tidak perlu takut kehujanan lagi jika memiliki mobil.

Dan lagi, Jaejoong harus memiliki penghasilan ekstra agar bisa memberikan uang jajan untuk sepupunya yang sedikit materialistis. Tentu kalian tau bukan siapa yang dimaksud Jaejoong ?

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong…

Alunan suara bel apartemen yang dihuni Jaejoong bersuara nyaring hingga menelusup masuk kedalam kamar yang dihuni si pemilik apartemen. Dengan kancing yang belum sepenuhnya terpasang, namja berpostur tinggi semampai itu terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaannya menata diri.

Ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, ia langsung disuguhi cengiran lebar sepupunya, Choi Siwon yang sudah melambaikan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. Jaejoong tau ada yang tidak beres dengan sepupunya. Tidak biasanya Siwon mau mampir ke apartemennya jika tidak ada hal penting yang direncanakan bocah berusia 17 tahun itu. Dan Jaejoong yakin rencana sepupunya selalu berujung pada ide licik yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Jaejoong memilih membuntuti langkah kaki Siwon yang sudah dibalut sandal menuju ruang makannya. Namja cantik itu memilih diam sambil bola matanya terus bergerak mengamati gerakan tangan Siwon yang mencomot sandwich miliknya.

" Hyung, kenapa tidak duduk menemaniku ?" Siwon berucap disela kunyahan sandwich yang sudah meluncur melewati tenggorokannya. Tampilan Siwon sebagai anak SMA tergolong sangat mencolok dengan lingkaran jam tangan mewah pada pergelangan tangannya. Jangan tanyakan darimana benda mewah itu berasal. Kalian pasti sudah tau jawabannya, bukan ? Rata-rata mantan kekasih Siwon memiliki penghasilan lebih sehingga bisa menuruti keinginan Siwon yang cukup up to date tentang barang bermerek. Aish, siapapun tidak mungkin tidak menuruti ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Siwon. Melihat senyuman yang terukir pada bibir jokernya saja sudah membuat semua orang terhipnotis, sehingga tidak sadar jika uang mereka terus menyusut.

Namja dengan marga Kim itu memasang wajah dinginnya. Tangannya menarik kasar kursi yang ada di ujung meja makan hingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan yang cukup nyaring.

" Katakan, kamu memiliki rencana apa kali ini, Choi Siwon ?" Jaejoong menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja. Bola matanya memandang tajam sepupunya yang masih sibuk melahap sarapan yang seharusnya ia nikmati pagi ini.

" Tidak ada," sahutnya cepat. Tangannya meraih segelas susu yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Mengunyah beberapa gigitan sandwich membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering dan butuh pelumas, agar makanan yang dilahapnya terdorong masuk kedalam lambungnya.

Secepat kilat, tangan ramping Jaejoong mencengkeram pergelangan tangan sepupunya yang sudah berhasil menggenggam body gelas berisi susu. " Lalu apa tujuanmu ke apartemenku ?"

" Tentu saja aku ingin sarapan denganmu, hyung. Kamu lupa ? Aku sudah beberapa hari ini tidak memiliki pasokan dana. Jadi, aku akan sering menumpang makan di tempatmu." Siwon sedikit menggerakkan tangannya agar sepupunya mau meregangkan cengkeraman tangannya.

" Bocah sepertimu pasti memiliki rencana licik. Katakan padaku, kali ini rencanamu apa ? Dan siapa targetmu ?" Jaejoong melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan membiarkan Siwon menuntun tangannya – yang memegang gelas berisi susu – mendekati bibirnya.

Bibirnya menempel pada tepian gelas dan membiarkan beberapa teguk cairan putih itu membasahi dinding tenggorokannya. Seulas senyuman manis terpasang di bibirnya hingga membuat wajah tampannya semakin memikat. Mungkin jika Siwon memasang wajah tampan dengan hiasan senyuman tipis, bisa dipastikan banyak orang di luar sana memujinya. Tidak dengan Kim Jaejoong. Ia malah merasa muak mendapati wajah sepupunya yang terlihat menjijikkan dengan senyuman yang menurutnya hanya digunakan sebagai tameng.

" Hyung ternyata memahamiku dengan baik." Siwon mengusapkan punggung tangannya pada tepian bibirnya yang menyisakan cairan susu. " Kibummie hyung adalah tergetku selanjutnya. Hyung mau mem – '

Belum sempat namja tampan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kerah seragamnya langsung ditarik dengan kasar oleh Jaejoong hingga membuatnya kesusahan bernafas. Siwon mereguk ludahnya dengan kasar saat melihat kilatan penuh emosi yang terpancar dari kedua mata doe sepupu cantiknya. Siwon yakin, sepupunya tidak berada dalam mood yang baik pagi ini.

" Berani kamu menyentuh tubuh Kim Kibum, aku pastikan salah satu tulang rusukmu patah… Choi Siwon !" bisik Jaejoong tepat didepan wajah Siwon yang mendadak memucat. Buliran keringat dingin melesak dari pori-pori kulit wajahnya. Siapa saja yang mengenal Kim Jaejoong, pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Siwon saat ini. Ancaman Jaejoong tidak pernah main-main untuk mematahkan rusuk orang lain. Jaejoong mahir dalam olahraga beladiri taekwondo. Dan hingga usianya kini, sudah ada 9 korban yang merasakan pukulannya. Jika Siwon mau berulah dan melanggar ancaman Jaejoong, mungkin ia bisa melengkap daftar korban Jaejoong agar genap menjadi 10 orang.

" N – ne, J – Jae hyung."

.

.

.

Tubuh tinggi dengan menenteng tas kerja serta dekapan map didepan dadanya, berjalan tergesa memasuki lobi sebuah perusahaan besar. Kaki jenjangnya dengan leluasa melangkah cepat menuju lift yang terlihat diisi beberapa karyawan seperti dirinya.

" Heii,, Tahan liftnya," pekiknya keras saat mendapati pintu lift mulai menutup. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Lengkingan suaranya dihiraukan oleh temannya yang berbeda devisi. Saat langkah kakinya sampai di depan lift, pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat. Nafasnya terengah cepat. Jika ia tidak segera naik ke lantai 12 – yang menjadi tujuan utamanya untuk memimpin presentasi hari ini –. Padahal Jaejoong hanya memiliki 10 menit tersisa. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan tangga darurat jika ia ingin sampai tepat waktu. Apalagi Jaejoong teramat paham, bossnya adalah tipe orang yang selalu in time. Ia akan merasa malu jika kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan padanya ia sia-siakan.

' Aku pasti bisa. Kim Jaejoong figh – ugh !' gumamnya dalam hati saat merasakan perutnya seperti sedang ditusuk jarum runcing. Oh, jangan katakan maag yang diderita Jaejoong kambuh disaat penting seperti sekarang.

" Choi Siwon sialan. Bocah itu sudah mengambil jatah sarapanku," gerutunya kesal saat menyadari pagi ini ia tidak sempat mengisi lambungnya dengan satu gigitan sandwich ataupun seteguk susu. Sarapannya sudah disantap sepupunya tanpa meminta ijin darinya.

Tangan kanannya membenarkan letak tas kerjanya yang berada di bahunya lalu mengusap pelan perut ratanya. Jaejoong berharap ia bisa bertahan sampai presentasi hari ini selesai. Ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya yang dibalut sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat mengkilat menapak koridor lantai 12. Setelah berjuang keras menapaki puluhan anak tangga agar sampai di lantai 12, kini tubuh kurusnya malah terasa kebas. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan dibanjiri peluh. Pandangan matanya sedikit buram saat menatap lurus kedepan. Bola matanya mencari ruangan yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat rapat. Pintu dengan aplikasi ornament terang itu sudah terbuka lebar.

" Tuhan… Lancarkan presentasiku hari ini." Jaejoong susah payah menapaki lantai koridor dengan salah satu tangan yang meraba dinding – untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya –.

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya sedikit limbung hingga lingkaran tangan menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Kelopak matanya yang mulai terpejam mencoba mendongak untuk melihat penyelamatnya.

" Sa – sajangnim ~~" sapanya lirih sebelum pandangan matanya memudar.

.

.

.

" Letakkan sup dan minuman itu di sampingnya." Sayup-sayup suara terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Menariknya dari alam tak sadarnya.

Mata doe itu mengerjap berulangkali, membiasakan matanya pada cahaya silau yang menusuk retina matanya. Punggung tangannya ia letakkan di pelipis matanya saat terobosan cahaya terang itu mengganggu pandangan matanya.

" Apa aku harus menutup tirai jendelanya, hyung ?"

Deg !

Jaejoong hafal suara ini. Suara Kim Kibum, bossnya. Punggung tangannya segera ia tarik dan berusaha beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya di sebuah kursi santai yang menghiasi ruangan Kibum.

" A – aghh…" Namja dengan potongan rambut sebahu itu memekik sakit saat merasakan hantaman kuat menyapa kepalanya. Dengan terpaksa ia menghentikan usahanya bangun dari posisinya.

" Hyung, istirahat saja dulu. Jangan dipaksakan." Kibum berlari cepat menghampiri salah satu pegawainya dan membantunya agar kembali berbaring. " Kenapa memaksakan diri untuk masuk kerja jika kondisi tubuhmu memburuk ?" tegur Kibum dengan wajah dipenuhi guratan rasa khawatir. Beruntung tadi ia berjalan di belakang Jaejoong sehingga ia bisa menahan namja – yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara itu – agar tidak jatuh menyapa lantai dingin kantor.

" RAPAT !" Jaejoong membuka matanya selebar mungkin saat menyadari hari ini ia ada memimpin presentasi.

" Ck, hyung. Jaga kesehatanmu dulu. Kenapa memikirkan rapat ?" Tangan halus Kibum bergerak merapikan lilitan selang infus yang mengarah pada punggung tangan Jaejoong.

" Ta – tapi aku harus memimpin presentasi pada rapat hari ini, sajangnim."

Kibum menarik nampan berisi semangkuk sup yang mengepulkan uap panas serta segelas the ginseng yang ia pesan kepada bagian pantry. Tangannya menyodorkan sesendok sup didepan mulut Jaejoong. " Rapat sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu, hyung."

" MWO ?"

Kibum langsung memaksakan sendok berisi sup melewati bibir Jaejoong yang setengah terbuka. " Iya. Jae hyung pingsan selama 3 jam dan dokter memberitahuku jika Jae hyung terserang maag."

Kibum kembali meyuapkan sendok demi sendok sup agar lambung Jaejoong terisi makanan. Setidaknya mengisi kekosongan lambung agar penyakit maag tidak kembali kambuh.

" Lalu yang presentasi ?"

Ttok.. Ttok…

Ketukan pintu ruangan pimpinan perusahaan menghentikan tatapan mata Jaejoong yang tertuju pada namja cantik yang duduk didepannya. Direksi pandangannya kini beralih pada pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat.

" Masuk," sahut Kibum.

Selanjutnya, pintu ruangan Kibum sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan sosok asing di mata Jaejoong. Namja dengan setelan jas rapi serta tatapan mata teduh berjalan mendekatinya. Secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap map hijau yang diyakini miliknya tengah digenggam si namja asing tadi.

" Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim. Rapat berjalan lancar dan klien untuk menanamkan saham pada proyek selanjutnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar lalu diakhiri dengan senyuman memukau. Jaejoong yakin, senyuman yang ditampilkan namja yang diperkirakan memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu amat memikat. Berbeda jauh dengan senyuman mengerikan milik sepupunya.

" Great job," pekik Kibum dengan intonasi nada diselimuti kebahagiaan. Tatapan Kibum yang semula tertuju pada namja itu beralih menatap Jaejoong yang tengah terbengong. " Hyung, materi presentasimu luar biasa."

" Maksud sajangnim ?"

" Ah, aku lupa. Kenalkan, dia **Jung Yunho.**" Tangan kanan Kibum menunjuk sosok tampan yang kini membungkukkan tubuhnya. " Dia yang menggantikan presentasimu hari ini."

Jaejoong merasakan syaraf tubuhnya melemas mendengar penjelasan pimpinannya. Materi presentasi yang sudah ia siapkan dengan susah payah harus disajikan oleh orang lain. Ah, sepertinya Jaejoong akan gagal membeli mobil idamannya.

" Dan kenalkan.." Kibum mengusap punggung tangan Jaejoong yangm terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. " … Dia Kim Jaejoong."

" Senang bertemu denganmu. Jung Yunho imnida," sapanya lagi. Namja tampan itu kembali menundukkan tubuhnya saat tatapan membunuh Jaejoong tertuju padanya.

' Menyebalkan,' batin Jaejoong dengan tatapan sayu. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi santai.

" Jung Yunho adalah pegawai baru di perusahaan kita, hyung. Aku pikir jika kalian berdua melakukan duet, akan menguntungkan perusahaan. Bagaimana ?"

Yunho tersenyum sumringah mendengar penawaran boss barunya. Siapa sangka jika partnernya sosok secantik Kim Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda matanya. Tentu saja Yunho tidak akan menolak.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh. Padahal didalam hatinya merutuki Yunho yang sudah menggagalkan impiannya naik jabatan dan memiliki mobil.

Well, kita tidak tau takdir yang sudah ditentukan Sang Pencipta, bukan ? Jalani saja dan dapatkan kejutan yang membuat hidupmu lebih bermakna.

.

.

.

Siwon menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir satu jam menunggu di luar gedung – tempat sepupunya bekerja – ia masih belum juga melihat tanda-tanda Jaejoong menampakkan diri. Langit kota Seoul sudah berubah warna menjadi ungu gelap. Serta lampu jalanan sudah dinyalakan. Menandakan malam hampir tiba namun Jaejoong belum juga keluar dari gedung.

" Apa mungkin Jae hyung lewat pintu samping ?" gumam Siwon sambil terus menengok ke belakang.

Ketika pikirannya sibuk beragumentasi, sosok yang ditunggu Siwon menampakkan dirinya dengan dipapah seorang namja. Ya, dia Jung Yunho. Partner baru Jaejoong.

" Huh ? Jae hyung dengan siapa ?" Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, langkah kakinya yang dibalut sepasang sepatu bermerek segera berlari menuju sepupunya.

Sementara Jaejoong sedari tadi terus merengut kesal ketika bossnya menyuruh Yunho mengantarkannya sampai di depan gedung. Ia bersikeras jika kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik setelah mendapat suntikan infus serta obat-obatan dari dokter. Tapi Kibum tetap menolak sanggahan sang pegawai. Ia tetap menitipkan Jaejoong pada Yunho agar dipapah sampai depan gedung. Kibum khawatir jika Jaejoong kembali jatuh pingsan.

" Apa aku perlu mengantarmu, Jaejoong-sshi ?" tawar Yunho setengah berbisik sambil terus memegang bahu Jaejoong.

" Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," sahutnya dingin. " Dan lepaskan tanganmu. Kamu pikir aku sakit, huh ?" Yunho segera menarik tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

" Jae hyung !" Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara dan menatap heran sosok namja muda dengan balutan jaket.

' Bocah ini kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di sini ?" batin Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari sepupunya.

" Ah, aku pulang dulu, Jaejoong-sshi. Annyeong…" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di tepi jalan.

.

.

.

" Dia siapa hyung ?" Siwon menatap mobil hitam yang baru saja berjalan melewati keduanya.

" Bukan urusanmu. Dan apa yang kamu lakukan bocah ingusan sepertimu di sini ?" Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang. Moodnya sudah hancur sejak pagi tadi, saat kedatangan sepupunya ke apartemennya.

" Menjemputmu tentu saja." Cengiran lebar Siwon langsung disambut tatapan membunuh namja cantik itu. Siwon langsung mengatupkan bibirnya ketika menyadari mood sepupunya tidak baik.

" Jangan seperti itu, hyung. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika sepupumu yang tampan ini menjemputmu ?" Siwon menoleh ke samping saat melihat pegawai perempuan yang berhamburan keluar dari gedung mengerling padanya. Namja muda itu balas mengerlingkan sebelah matanya hingga membuat pekikan girang disuarakan beberapa yeoja.

Jaejoong langsung menampar kepala sepupunya dengan telapak tangannya hingga ia mendengar ringisan sakit.

" Hyung ! AP – " Ucapan Siwon tertahan di ujung lidahnya saat pandangan matanya menangkap sosok cantik Kibum yang berjalan anggun menapaki anak tangga gedung. " Whoooooaaaa ~~ Kibummie hyung benar-benar cantik." Siwon langsung mengatupkan telapak tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap kagum sang pimpinan perusahaan.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan langsung menarik cuping telinga sepupunya. " Jangan menggoda boss-ku. Kamu lupa ucapanku tadi pagi, HUH ?" geramnya kesal.

" Aih, hyung. Kibummie hyung memang cantik. Bagaimana jika kita menumpang mobil Kibummie hyung ?" Ide cemerlang dengan cepat melintasi otak licik Siwon. Ah, tidak ada yang meragukan 1001 ide yang dengan cepat diusulkan Siwon setiap rencana licik sudah tersusun di kepalanya.

" Tidak."

" Hyung… Ayolah…" rengek Siwon dengan wajah memelas. Otaknya terasa buntu sekarang untuk sekedar membujuk sepupunya yang keras kepala. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara mesin mobil milik namja yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya sudah menyala.

" Tidak," Jaejoong menggeleng tegas. Menolak rengekan sepupunya. Ia ingin menjauhkan Kibum dari sasaran sepupunya. Ia tidak mau namja sebaik Kibum hanya dimanfaatkan Siwon. Jaejoong hafal betul track record Siwon yang selalu memanfaatkan ketampanannya untuk memikat lawan jenisnya atau sesama jenisnya. Dan setelah berhasil membuat mangsanya takluk, maka Siwon akan dengan mudah merengek membeli ini dan itu. Intinya, hidup seorang Choi Siwon tidak bisa jauh dari jangkauan barang bermerek.

Keluarga Siwon cukup mampu untuk membelikan semua keinginan penerus keluarga Choi tersebut. Tapi semenjak kecil, hidup Siwon yang bergelimang kemewahan membuat ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang sombong dan angkuh. Terutama eommanya yang memanjakan keinginan Siwon membuat sang appa memutuskan pasokan dana untuk anaknya. Pasokan uang bulanan untuk Siwon dipotong dan barang elektronik yang menghuni kamar Siwon disingkirkan.

Dan entah mendapat ide darimana, Siwon yang menyadari parasnya amat dipuja, menggunakan kelebihan yang dimilikinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Siwon menjadikan namja sebagai sasarannya, itu karena Siwon memiliki kelainan seks. Ia lebih tertarik pada namja dibanding yeoja. Meski tidak dipungkiri jika banyak yeoja yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Siwon menolak mereka semua. Dan kenapan sasaran Siwon tertuju pada namja dengan rataan usia jauh diatasnya ? Tentu saja, namja dengan usia jauh diatasnya memiliki penghasilan sendiri. Tidak ditunjang uang bulanan dari orangtua mereka. Rekening uang tentu saja tidak dikendalikan orang lain sehingga Siwon akan lebih leluasa merengek meminta sesuatu.

Kebanyakan mantan kekasih Siwon sudah memiliki apartemen dan mobil pribadi. Cinta ? Tidak ada cinta. Siwon hanya memanfaatkan mereka untuk memenuhi keinginan duniawinya. Kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulutnya, pelukan eratnya, maupun ciuman hangatnya hanya ia lakukan untuk membuat senang pasangannya. Siwon masih tau batasan dan tidak melakukan sentuhan melebihi sebuah ciuman.

Karena didorong rasa panik berlebihan dan juga Jaejoong yang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama, Siwon menarik saputangan yang ia selipkan di saku jaketnya. Ia lalu membungkam indera penciuman sepupunya dengan saputangan yang sudah diberi tetesan obat bius.

Dengan sigap tangannya merengkuh tubuh kurus sepupunya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Obat bius yang ia dapat dari UKS sekolahnya bekerja dengan cepat.

" HYUNG… TOLONG !" Siwon melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan memekik kearah mobil Kibum yang masih terparkir di tepi jalan.

Beruntung sekali, Choi Siwon. Namja cantik yang tengah menjadi sasaranmu menangkap lambaian tanganmu dan langsung beranjak turun dari mobilnya.

Kibum berlari tergesa menghampiri Jaejoong yang berada dalam dekapan Siwon. " Jaejoong hyung kenapa ?" Tangan Kibum menepuk pipi tirus Jaejoong berulangkali.

Siwon menyeringai licik. Tinggal selangkah lagi, rencananya akan berjalan sempurna. Siwon segera mengubah mimik wajahnya dan berpura-pura panik. " Aku tidak tau, hyung. Jae hyung tiba-tiba saja pingsan."

" Bawa dia ke mobilku," titah Kibum dengan nada cemas. Kibum juga sadar jika tubuhnya tidak mampu menggendong Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil, makanya ia menyuruh Siwon yang bertubuh besar membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat," ucap Kibum lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tangannya meraih seatbelt dan memasangnya dengan pas. Ia harus membawa mobilnya dengan laju kencang agar sampai di rumah sakit dengan cepat. Kibum sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong hari ini.

Siwon menepuk dahinya pelan. Rencananya meleset. Ia pikir setelah membuat sepupunya tak sadarkan diri, ia bisa langsung mengunjungi rumah mewah Kibum. Dan otak Siwon bekerja cepat untuk mencari alasan agar bisa menahan usulan Kibum yang akan mengantarkan sepupunya ke rumah sakit.

" Ah, jangan." Gerakan tangan Kibum yang menarik persneling mobil dihentikan dengan jawaban sepupu Jaejoong. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang dan menautkan alisnya.

" Kenapa ?"

" Jae hyung trauma dengan rumah sakit. Dia akan menangis histeris jika sadar ia berada di tempat yang membuatnya trauma." Bagus Choi Siwon. Alasanmu sukses membuat Kibum diam tak berkutik.

" Ya sudah, cepat berikan alamat Jae hyung. Aku akan mengantarkannya."

Siwon mereguk ludahnya lagi. Ia harus memompa kinerja otaknya sekali lagi untuk memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

" Aku tidak tau. Jae hyung tidak pernah memberitahu alamat rumahnya."

" Kalau begitu rumahmu saja. Kamu sepupunya, kan ?"

" Aku tidak punya rumah." Kebohongan apalagi ini Choi Siwon. Jelas-jelas kamu memiliki rumah mewah yang dihuni keluargamu. Dan kamu sangat amat tau alamat tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Bahkan kamu sangat hafal dengan letak benda-benda yang menghuni sudut ruangan sepupumu. " Aku hanya menumpang di rumah temanku, hyung." Lanjut Siwon dengan wajah memelas.

" Hahh… Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya ke rumahku."

Siwon bersorak dalam hati. Rencananya berhasil dan ia harus berterimakasih pada sepupunya yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Setidaknya dengan membuat Jaejoong tidak sadar, Siwon memiliki kesempatan untuk mengunjungi rumah mewah Kibum. Dan mungkin lain waktu ia bisa berkunjung sesuka hati.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**Thanks To ::**

**bumhanyuk | MylovelySiBum | SB. killersmile8687 | Repaaaass | mia. naxspenjuh | OktavLuvJaejoong | eunwoo | Nina317Elf | siwonis | Ichigobumchan | dhianelf4ever | Choikyuhae | Sibum shipp | Zhii | bumranger89 | shinta. lang | Love Sibumppa | Via Chizu-Chan | Qhia503 | Septia princess prosecutor | anin arlunerz | zakurafrezee | Sibumxoxo | Gysnowers | wonnie | Cul Ah | guest | najika bunny | EvilmagnaeMin | N. svy | cloudyeye | is0live89 | MeyMey8495 | ikkaarifin | Choi HaeMin | heewon bum | Mulov | Siti azzahra muayanah | Nakazawa Ryu | wonnie | Cleo JewELFishy | freychullie | cho | Lee downbum | Kiwon Choi | blackwhite28 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | miszshanty05 |**

**Review Corner ::**

blackwhite28 :: Woahh… Usaha Siwon dijamin pasti agak berat. Mengingat sepupunya yang galak agak nyusahin dia buat deketin Kibum xoxo… thanks ^^

cho :: wah, ga tau yah kk ~~ Kan Siwon ceritanya di FF ini suka daun tua karena bisa diporotin hartanya. Yah, siapa tau nanti jiwa playboynya hilang. Doakan biar Siwon cepat sadar xoxo… thanks ^^

Nakazawa Ryu :: Loh, emang kenapa kalo Kibum lebih tua ? Cinta kan ga kenal usia #toel2 ^^ Biarpun usia Kibum berada jauh diatas Siwon tapi wajahnya malah keliatan muda loh xoxo… thanks ^^

heewon bum :: Iyah, ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka xoxo… thanks ^^

MeyMey8495 :: Usia Kibum di FF ini 22 tahun. Beda usianya 5 tahun dengan Siwon. Aih, gpp ko. Biar ada tantangannya xoxo… thanks ^^

cloudyeye :: Iya, Siwon playboy as usual kk ~~ Pervert kan udah melekat erat sama image Siwon, saeng ^^ Sejauh ini, Siwon pacaran sama daun tua cuma buat nyari kebahagiaan duniawi sih. Doakan dia cepat sadar xoxo… thanks ^^

najika bunny :: Namja cantik yang diputusin Siwon ? Saya juga tidak tau lol… Saya tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia Choi Siwon #ditimpuk . Yup, Kibummie lebih tua 5 tahun dari Siwon. Ini udah dilanjut xoxo… thanks ^^

wonnie :: Ini udah lanjut lohh ~~ Ada ko FF dengan cast Kibum lebih tua dari Siwon. Sepertinya ada xoxo… thanks ^^

Gysnowers :: Kan kalo Siwon pacaran sama namja yang lebih tua, dia bisa nunjuk ini dan itu. Di chapter ini udah dijelasin alasan Siwon yang agak matrealistis. Ya, sekalian lah. Masa Siwon ga lirik fisik mangsanya. Kebetulan aja pantatnya Kibum seksi xoxo…

Yosh… thanks udah mampir buat baca. Mian jika ada typos ^^

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi ketiga namja itu berhenti tepat didepan gerbang yang berdiri kokoh membentengi rumah megah. Hanya dengan dua kali bunyi klakson, pintu gerbang segera terbuka untuk menyambut sang pemilik rumah. Dua orang namja dengan perawakan kekar mengangguk hormat menyambut Kibum – sang majikan –. Sementara Siwon yang duduk dibelakang kursi kemudi hanya bisa diam sambil menatap kagum kemegahan hunian Kibum. Fantasinya mulai bekerja. Membayangkan suatu saat nanti ia bisa memiliki rumah yang ukurannya 10 kali lipat dari rumah milik orangtuanya. Satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa menikmati kemewahan yang terpampang didepan matanya adalah menaklukan hati Kibum, namja yang usianya terpaut 5 tahun dengannya.

5 tahun bukan rentang usia yang terlampau jauh bagi Siwon. Namja tampan itu bahkan pernah berpacaran dengan namja yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi hubungannya saat itu tidak bertahan lama. Jadi, usia Kibum yang menginjak usia 22 tahun bukan hal yang memberatkan Siwon. Bahkan saat awal bertemu, Siwon menyangka Kibum adalah seorang mahasiswa yang usianya baru menginjak 19 tahun. Nyatanya, struktur wajah Kibum yang tergolong 'baby face' membuat banyak orang terkecoh. Dan lagi, biasanya namja yang masih menginjak rentang usia 20-an masih asyik dengan dunianya. Dalam artian, suka menghamburkan uang orangtua ataupun pulang hingga larut malam.

Lain halnya dengan Kibum, namja manis itu sejak usia dini sudah dididik dengan ketat oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Termasuk haraboji-nya. Tak heran setelah menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri, haraboji-nya memberikan kewenangan perusahaan di Korea untuk dipimpin cucu laki-lakinya. Meski Kibum termasuk tipe namja cuek dan kurang tertarik dengan dunia malam, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman seusianya. Itu saja dilakukan minimal 2 minggu sekali. Jika namja manis itu terlalu terlena dengan gemerlap dunia malam, bisa dipastikan tumpukan map sudah menggunung menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

" Cepat bawa masuk Jae hyung. Aku sudah menyuruh maid mempersiapkan kamar untuk kalian berdua. Malam ini kalian bisa menginap di rumahku," ucap namja cantik itu sebelum membuka pintu samping mobilnya. Ia lalu bergerak cepat membantu membuka pintu belakang kemudinya. Memberikan akses lebih pada Siwon agar mudah menggendong tubuh langsing Jaejoong.

Siwon berjalan mengekor dibelakang Kibum yang terlebih dulu memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa disadari Kibum, Siwon tersenyum licik saat rencananya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Ketika pintu utama kediaman keluarga Kim terbuka, mulut Siwon menganga lebar memandang takjub bangunan mewah didepan matanya. Cahaya terang yang mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan membuat matanya tak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Mata tajamnya bergerak-gerak menatap kagum pada perabotan mewah yang menghuni ruang utama. Lalu melirik lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Belum lagi koleksi barang-barang antik yang tersusun rapi pada lemari kaca. Siwon semakin yakin jika kekayaan keluarga Kim tidak akan habis dalam tempo singkat.

" Park adjussi, tolong antarkan mereka ke kamar."

Kibum menepuk pelan bahu namja paruh baya yang sudah lama bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di keluarganya. Tidak heran jika Park adjussi sudah Kibum anggap sebagai orangtuanya sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan Kim di luar negeri.

" Arraseo, Tuan Muda Kim." Park adjussi menundukkan tubuhnya sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas perutnya.

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya sekilas lalu menatap namja muda yang berdiri di belakangnya. " Siwon-ssi, Park adjussi akan menunjukkan kamarmu. Kamu bisa mengikutinya. Jaljayo ~~" ucapnya sambil menebar senyuman mautnya.

' Damn ! Senyumannya benar-benar membuatku lupa cara bernafas," geram Siwon dalam hatinya. Matanya mengekor langkah Kibum yang terlebih dulu menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai 2.

Dengan santainya Kibum membuka 3 kancing teratas kemeja kerjanya sambil terus berjalan menuju lantai 2. Tidak menyadari tatapan Siwon yang tak lepas menatap goyangan pantatnya.

" – an … Tuan… "

Siwon gelagapan saat menyadari sebuah telapak tangan bergoyang didepan wajahnya. " Ah.. ne… ne…"

Park adjussi menggeleng pelan melihat namja yang usianya jauh berada dibawahnya. " Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Kajja."

.

.

.

" Tuan, kamar Anda bukan disitu," tegur namja paruh baya itu saat langkah kaki namja yang mengekor dibelakangnya tidak menuruti arahan langkahnya.

Park adjussi menatap sebentar langkah Siwon yang berlawanan arah dengan kamar yang saharusnya ia huni. Siwon terus bergerak menyusuri lorong di ujung kiri tangga. Tatapan matanya terpancang pada sebuah ruangan yang menampakkan sedikit cahaya – yang menyelinap dari pintu ruangan yang menampilkan celah sempit –. Dan Siwon yakin jika ruangan yang beberapa langkah didepan matanya adalah kamar pribadi milik Kibum. Dugaan Siwon semakin kuat saat setapak langkah kakinya yang berjalan semakin mendekati pintu ruangan, terdengar senandung bait lagu yang ditangkap telinganya.

" Tuan, kamar Anda berada di ujung tangga sebelah kanan." Langkah kaki jenjang Siwon terhenti oleh suara interupsi Park adjussi yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Siwon. Kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung sudah dilipat didepan dada.

" Errr… Jinjjayo ?" Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk pikirannya yang tidak bisa lepas dari anak tunggal keluarga Kim.

Kedua alis Park adjussi terangkat naik dan berdehem tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. " Anda tidak memiliki pikiran untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Tuan Muda Kim, bukan ?" Pandangan namja dengan balutan tuxedo rapi itu menatap langsung iris mata Siwon. Seolah sedang menuntut kejujuran yang terlontar dari bibir tipis namja 17 tahun itu.

" T – tentu saja tidak, adjussi. Mana mungkin aku satu kamar dengan Kibummie hyung hehe…" Siwon tersenyum kikuk dan berusaha memutus kontak matanya dengan si kepala pelayan. Jika terlalu lama ditatap dengan pandangan kurang bersahabat seperti ini, Siwon tidak yakin bisa mengeluarkan bualan. " Ah, adjussi… Cepat antar aku ke kamar. Aku lelah menggendong sepupuku ini." Siwon berpura-pura kesusahan menahan berat tubuh Jaejoong yang masih tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya. Tak lupa Siwon menambahkan ekspresi kelelahan agar Park adjussi tidak menyudutkannya lagi.

" Arra… Cepat ikuti aku." Namja tua itu segera melangkah cepat menuju ruangan yang seharusnya dihuni tamu dari majikannya.

.

.

.

Setelah melepas sepasang sepatu yang dipakai Jaejoong, Siwon langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping namja cantik yang masih terbuai obat bius. Luasnya kamar tamu yang disiapkan Kibum untuk tamunya memang tidak main-main. Bahkan didalam kamar tersedia satu set peralatan elektronik untuk bermain game.

Sekilas, Siwon melirik sepupunya yang terlelap dalam dunia tak sadarnya. Rasa iri menyusup didadanya. Jaejoong berteman sangat akrab dengan pimpinan perusahaannya, tapi ia sengaja menyembunyikan sosok Kibum agar tidak muncul didepan wajah sepupunya yang gila materi.

" Kamu curang hyung. Aku yakin kamu sudah meminta yang aneh-aneh pada Kibummie hyung," cibir Siwon lalu kembali membuang pandangannya ke atas – ke langit-langit kamar –. Namun dengan cepat Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap sinis sepupunya. " Jangan-jangan apartemen yang hyung miliki sekarang adalah pemberian Kibummie hyung. Iya kan ?"

Percuma saja Siwon melampiaskan amarahnya pada sepupunya. Jaejoong benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak sadar karena efek obat bius yang diberikan Siwon belum hilang.

.

.

.

Tubuh rampingnya menggeliat kecil saat ia sudah mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Kedua tangannya direntangkan sesaat sebelum akhirnya memilih beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Tangan kirinya mengusap kelopak matanya sementara tangan kanannya memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Kelopak mata itu berkedip berulangkali sebelum membuka dengan lebar. Obsidian jernihnya membelalak kaget melihat ruangan asing yang dihuninya. Meski hanya diterangi sebuah cahaya remang yang berasal dari lampu meja, mata Jaejoong masih dengan jelas menangkap tata ruangan yang dihuninya.

Ruangan yang saat ini dihuninya bukan kamar pribadinya. Kamar pribadi Jaejoong dipenuhi dengan rak yang berisi buku resep masak yang dibelinya setiap akhir pekan. Dan ranjang yang didudukinya saat ini terlalu luas. Ranjang yang biasa Jaejoong huni hanya cukup untuk satu orang atau single bed. Kedua tangannya meraba-raba disekitar ranjang dan detak jantungnya berpacu saat menyadari ada gundukan yang ada disisi tubuhnya.

Jaejoong kembali menarik tangannya. Tangannya beralih mengusap tubuh bagian depannya. Ia ingin memastikan ia tidak berbuat di luar nalar. Hembusan nafas lega yang diluncurkan bibir pinknya menandakan tubuhnya masih dibalut pakaian lengkap.

Mata doenya melotot kaget saat menangkap siluet sosok yang berbaring di sampingnya. Jaejoong merasa tidak asing dengan struktur wajah orang yang terlelap dalam posisi memunggunginya.

SREETTT

Tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan sigap menjambak helaian rambut pendek Siwon yang terlelap.

" Awwww… YA ! App – " Ucapan Siwon tertahan di ujung lidahnya saat ia langsung disuguhi tatapan mengerikan sepupunya. Kedua mata doe yang biasanya terlihat imut kini malah membuat seluruh permukaan kulitnya bergidik ngeri.

Jaejoong kembali menarik tangannya yang masih mencengkeram helaian rambut sepupunya hingga dengan terpaksa Siwon mengikuti ayunan tangan Jaejoong.

PLAK

Sedetik melepaskan jambakan pada surai pendek Siwon, telapak tangan ramping Jaejoong langsung menghadiahi pukulan telak pada kepala Siwon.

" Katakan ! Kamu membawaku kemana huh, setan kecil ?"

Siwon mereguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Sekedar menghela nafas saja ia merasa kesusahan akibat tatapan menusuk namja cantik didepannya. Belum lagi embel-embel gelar sabuk hitam yang dipegang Jaejoong membuat Siwon merutuki kebodohannya. Jika Jaejoong tau rencananya untuk mendekati boss-nya, sudah pasti Siwon akan dijadikan korban lanjutan jurus taekwondo yang sepupunya kuasai.

" YA !" Satu cubitan keras yang dilayangkan Jaejoong membuat Siwon merasakan perih pada kulit tangannya. Diliriknya bekas cubitan Jaejoong yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang begitu kentara. " Kamu tidak ingin menjawab ? Atau kamu ingin tanganku ini menampar kepalamu lagi ?" imbuhnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Jaejoong bersiap melayangkan tamparan pada kepala sepupunya jika pertanyaannya tidak kunjung dijawab.

" Ru – rumah Kibummie hyung."

Siwon merasakan aura disekitarnya mendadak mencekam. Tidak ada sahutan dari bibir Jaejoong. Indera pendengaran Siwon hanya mampu menangkap deru nafas memburu sepupunya. Siwon sudah mampu menebak apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi padanya.

Cklekk

" Jae hyung ~~"

Pintu kamar yang dikhususkan untuk tamu itu terbuka. Suara si pemilik rumah menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar dengan penerangan remang itu. Siwon dalam kondisi terjepit sekarang. Dan tentu ia tidak mau kehilangan mangsanya terlalu dini. Ia bahkan baru saja berhasil menjalankan rencana awalnya mendekati target berikutnya. Siwon tidak ingin gagal hanya karena sepupunya.

" Jae hyung, mianhae," gumam Siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata Jaejoong bergerak mengikuti tingkah mencurigakan namja muda yang duduk satu ranjang dengannya. Yang ia tau, tangan sepupunya mulai meraba masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Seperti sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu.

" Sepertinya aku mengenal suara tadi." Pandangan mata Jaejoong teralih ke arah sumber suara yang menyerukan namanya. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke depan – yang ia yakini sebagai pintu ruangan – namun kondisinya cukup gelap sehingga matanya hanya menangkap siluet manusia yang memantul di dinding ruangan.

" Apa kamu mendeng – hummppp – " Belum selesai Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimatnya, indera pernafasannya kembali ditempeli sapu tangan yang sudah ditetesi obat bius. Satu tangan Siwon menyusup ke belakang kepala Jaejoong sambil berusaha menekannya agar kinerja obat biusnya berjalan cepat.

Bingo !

Dalam hitungan detik, mata doe sepupu cantiknya yang melotot – seolah bersiap mengoyak tubuhnya – mulai meredup.

" Mianhae, hyung," bisik Siwon lagi sambil membaringkan kembali tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang semula. Tak lupa Siwon menarik selimut hingga menutupi pinggang Jaejoong.

.

.

.

" Sepertinya aku tadi mendengar suara Jae hyung."

Kibum bergerak menyodorkan sepiring kimbab yang baru saja dibuatnya kepada Siwon yang duduk dibalik meja pantry.

" Tidak ada. Jae hyung belum sadar sejak tadi," bohong Siwon lalu menyuapkan satu potong kimbab masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Potongan tuna, wortel, bayam, irisan telur yang dibalut nasi serta rumput laut membaur dengan indera perasanya.

Kibum sengaja membuatkan menu makan malam yang sudah sangat terlambat. Seharusnya Kibum menawarkan makan malam pada tamunya, tapi namja muda itu malah terlarut pada tumpukan pekerjaan yang sudah menantinya. Dan kebetulan saat Kibum berjalan menuruni anak tangga, telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar suara salah satu pegawainya. Dan ketika langkah kakinya berbalik menuju kamar yang berada di ujung tangga sebelah kanan, suara berisik yang ditangkap telinganya tidak terdengar lagi.

" Sepertinya kamu kelaparan ?" Kibum menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya sambil terus mengamati potongan kimbab yang tersaji di atas piring sudah habis.

" Uhuuukkk … Uhuuukkk …." Siwon mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul keras dadanya agar kunyahan kimbab yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya bisa meluncur turun. Anak SMA itu tidak sadar jika ia terlalu menikmati makanan yang menggoda matanya. Siwon sampai tidak menyadari jika 6 potong kimbab yang disajikan untuknya sudah habis hanya dalam waktu 5 menit.

" Cepat minum." Sebotol air mineral disodorkan Kibum. Sesekali tangannya mengusap punggung lebar Siwon dan menepuknya pelan.

" Masih lapar ? Tidak usah malu, aku akan membuatkanmu kimbab lagi. Otte ?" tawarnya.

5 kali tegukan air mineral berhasil mendorong masuk kunyahan kimbab yang tertahan di tenggorokan Siwon. Beruntung si tuan rumah mau memberikannya minuman.

" Aniyo. Aku sudah kenyang," tolak Siwon halus, berusaha agar tidak menyinggung perasaan calon mangsanya.

Kriiiuukkkk

Suara nyaring yang ditimbulkan perut Siwon membuat Kibum tertawa geli. " Arraseo. Duduk manis di sini. Aku akan membuatkanmu 2 porsi kimbab."

Siwon mengusap permukaan perutnya yang masih saja bergetar menahan lapar yang sejak sore ditahannya. Siwon memang tidak bisa bohong jika dalam sehari ini ia baru mengisi perutnya satu kali saat pergantian jam sekolah. Itu saja ia dapatkan setelah merayu adik tingkatnya yang kebetulan menyukainya. Toh, sesekali Siwon terpaksa menggunakan rayuannya untuk mendapatkan traktiran makan siang. Oh, kalian pasti masih ingat dengan kondisi keuangan Siwon yang dalam kondisi pailit.

Jatah bulanan yang diberikan orangtuanya pasti sudah habis dalam kedipan mata. Apalagi Siwon tipe namja yang tidak pandai menggunakan uang dengan baik.

Dan sebentar lagi, jika Siwon berhasil mendapatkan Kim Kibum, bisa dipastikan ia tidak perlu merasakan kelaparan. Dan barang-barang yang sudah lama ia incar akan berpindah digenggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

Lalu lalang manusia dengan setelan kemeja rapi terus mengisi keheningan ruangan kantor milik keluarga Kim. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan harus berlari terbirit sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi map yang dibawanya.

Kesibukan para pekerja kantor di perusahaan yang dipimpin Kibum memang tidak terbantahkan. Semua pekerja dituntut untuk bersikap professional serta mengutamakan hasil akhir proyek yang digarapnya.

Kim Kibum yang menjadi teladan para pegawainya tidak ingin mengecewakan perusahaan yang sejak awal dibangun haraboji-nya. Kerja keras dan semangat yang ditonjolkan Kibum menjadi cambuk tersendiri bagi pegawainya.

Seperti sekarang ini, namja muda dengan balutan kemeja yang digulung sebatas siku berjalan tergesa memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Tak lupa sekertaris pribadinya yang mengekor dibelakangnya sudah menenteng tumpukan map.

Setelah melakukan cross-check langsung dengan kepala pegawai dibagian keuangan, Kibum menyempatkan diri melakukan diskusi sejenak. Sekedar mengetahui alur uang yang keluar – masuk perusahaan.

" Bora-sshi, bisakah kamu menyuruh seseorang untuk membelikanku makan siang ? Sepertinya aku akan melewatkan makan siangku hari ini," ucap Kibum disela kegiatannya mengecek deretan kalimat sebelum ditandatanganinya. Setelah memastikan isi map yang akan ditandatanganinya, goresan tinta tercipta diatas kertas putih itu.

" Ne, arraseo sajangnim," Yeoja dengan balutan kemeja sopan itu segera menerima uluran map yang sudah selesai ditandatangani bos-nya. Kemudian Bora menyerahkan lagi map yang harus diteliti oleh Kibum.

.

.

.

Tokk… Tokk… Tokk….

Terdengar suara ketukan berasal dari pintu ruangan sang pimpinan perusahaan.

" Masuk saja, Bora-sshi," sahut Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan ceceran map yang memenuhi meja kerjanya. Tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran orang yang memasuki ruangannya, namja manis itu masih sibuk membaca deretan kata yang tercetak diatas kertas. Sesekali bibir merahnya mengerucut saat mendapati laporan keuangan perusahaan yang terasa janggal.

" Kamu sudah membelikanku makan siang, Bo – " ucapan sang pimpinan perusahaan terputus kala mengetahui bukan sekertarisnya yang masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya. Bukan sosok yeoja dengan balutan kemeja rapi melainkan sosok namja bertubuh tinggi yang sudah berdiri di seberang meja. Kebetulan perutnya sudah terus berbunyi sejak tadi, jadi Kibum pikir sekertarisnya-lah yang masuk kedalam ruangannya. "Oh ~ Siwon-sshi ?"

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sepupu dari Jaejoong tengah tersenyum lebar di seberang meja kerjanya. Dan lagi, Siwon menenteng kotak persegi yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah terang.

" Annyeong, Kibummie hyung," sapa Siwon sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Annyeong ~~ Kamu mencari Jaejoong hyung ? Apa kamu tidak tau ruangan sepupumu ?" Kibum meletakkan pena yang digenggamnya dan memilih menutup sejenak map yang sedang ditelitinya.

Pemuda tampan dengan balutan jaket cokelat itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan – masih dengan senyuman lebar yang terpasang di bibirnya –.

" Lalu ?"

" Aku membawakan Kibummie hyung makanan. Jadi aku ingin makan siang bersama Kibummie hyung."

" E – ehh ?" Kibum terdiam sejenak, ia bingung dengan tingkah sepupu Jaejoong yang baru beberapa kali ditemuinya. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin menikmati makan siang seorang diri sambil meneliti map yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini. Apabila Kibum mengusir sosok namja tampan didepannya, bisa jadi Siwon berpikir jika dirinya tidak menghargai jerih payah namja itu yang datang membawakan makan siang.

Saat namja manis didepan matanya tengah memikirkan tawarannya, Siwon segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kibum. " Kajja hyung. Makanan ini lebih enak dinikmati selagi masih panas."

" Eungg ~ " Kibum masih mencoba bertahan diposisi duduknya dan melirik sekilas pada kotak makanan yang ditenteng Siwon. " Baiklah." Akhirnya jawaban yang ditunggu Siwon terlontar dari bibir mangsanya.

Lagipula, perut Kibum sudah berteriak minta diisi semenjak tadi. Jadi, daripada menunggu makanan yang ia pesan melalui sekertarisnya, lebih baik ia menikmati apa yang tersaji didepan matanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terus menghentakkan kakinya kesal sejak ia keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika namja yang sudah mencuri kesempatan emasnya kini tengah mengekor langkahnya. Ia juga risih menjadi tatapan sesama pegawai di kantor.

" Berhenti mengikutiku, Tuan Jung !" gertak Jaejoong dengan wajah dibuat sangar. Kedua mata doe-nya menampilkan kilat-kilat emosi jika namja yang ada didepannya tidak segera menghapus senyuman di bibirnya.

" Kamu mau makan siang denganku, Jaejoong-sshi ? Karena kita partner, sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak mengenalmu." Jung Yunho masih bersikap tenang meski rekan kerjanya terus membentaknya dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Lagipula apa salahnya jika dia sebagai orang baru di perusahaan Kim mengajak makan siang partner kerjanya ? Toh, tujuannya juga untuk keakraban dengan Kim Jaejoong. Sebagai rekan kerja, ia harus menjalin hubungan baik dengan semua pegawai. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong.

" Aku bisa makan siang sendi – "

" Jaejoong sunbae !" pekikan suara yang menggema di sepanjang koridor kantor membuat si pemilik nama mencari sumber suara. Dan matanya menyipit saat melihat sekertaris pimpinan perusahaan berlari terbirit kearahnya.

" Wae ?" Jaejoong menatap intens Hwang Bora yang sibuk menghirup nafas panjang guna mengisi rongga parunya.

" Engghhh… Tolong antarkan makan siang ini untuk Kim sajangnim." Tangan ramping Bora mengulurkan sebuah kotak persegi yang dibungkus plastik dengan embel-embel nama restoran cukup terkenal – yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi perusahaan –.

Yunho melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. " Jam makan siang hampir terlewat setengah jam, Bora-sshi."

" Ne. Untuk itu aku minta bantuan Jaejoong sunbae untuk mengantarkan makan siang ini kepada Kim sajangnim. Setauku sejak pagi Kim sajangnim terus mengonsumsi cappuccino." Sebagai sekertaris pribadi Kibum, merupakan hal wajar jika Bora mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan pimpinannya. Termasuk makanan atau minuman apa saja yang masuk kedalam ruangan Kibum.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap dan menerima uluran kotak makanan yang diserahkan Bora padanya. Baru hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan besar Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong.

" Kita juga harus makan siang, Jaejoong-sshi," Yunho mencoba mengingatkan partnernya mengenai jam makan siang yang tersisa setengah jam. Jika namja berambut pirang itu nekat mengantarkan kotak makanan ke ruangan Kibum yang ada di lantai 17, bisa jadi waktu makan siang yang tersisa tidak bisa digunakan Jaejoong dengan baik.

PLAK

Tanpa sadar tangan ramping Jaejoong menampar kepala Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya memukul kepala sepupunya. Sifat keras kepala Jung Yunho malah mengingatkan Jaejoong pada sepupunya, Choi Siwon.

" YA ! Bagaimana jika Kim sajangnim sakit karena tidak makan siang, huh ? Siapa yang akan menandatangani slip gaji bulanan kita ?"

Yunho tersentak kaget melihat amarah Jaejoong yang meledak-ledak. Ia jadi berpikir ulang mengenai tawaran yang diberikan pimpinan perusahaan tempo hari. Jika setiap hari ia harus dihadapkan pada serigala yang bersemayam pada tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho pasti dengan mudah menderita stress.

" Tapi kamu butuh mak – " Belum sempat Yunho menuntaskan kalimatnya, Jaejoong langsung berlalu meninggalkannya.

' Menyeramkan sekali ~~" gumam Yunho.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan Kibum, Jaejoong langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan pimpinannya sambil mengangkat kotak makanan yang dititipkan Bora padanya.

" Kim sajangnim ~ Aku membawa – " Suara riang Jaejoong langsung menghilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan kaget saat melihat sepupunya tengah menyuapkan potongan daging kearah Kibum.

Menyadari kehadiran sepupunya, Siwon menepuk ruang kosong sofa yang didudukinya agar Jaejoong bergabung dengan mereka.

" Hyung, cepat bergabung. Aku membawa makan siang cukup banyak."

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Choi Siwon ?" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara dibuat sehalus mungkin. Ugh ! Jika Kibum sedang tidak ada didekatnya, sudah pasti sepupunya yang menyebalkan akan merasakan jurus taekwondo andalannya.

" Makan siang dengan Kibummie hyung hehe…" balasnya enteng kemudian menyuapkan sesuap nasi mengisi rongga mulutnya.

" Jaejoong-sshi, kamu pasti belum makan siang, bukan ?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kibum lalu mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya namja cantik itu merasa lapar. Tapi entah kenapa rasa lapar yang sejak tadi ditahannya menguap ketika melihat wajah sepupunya.

" Siwon-sshi, kamu bekerja dimana ?"

Jaejoong dan Siwon serempak menghentikan kunyahan makanan yang mengisi rongga mulutnya. Terlebih Siwon yang sedikit mencerna pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

" Siwon masih sekolah, Kim sajangnim." Jaejoong menyela.

" Mwo ?" Kibum membulatkan matanya.

" Jadi kamu belum bekerja ?" Ucapan Kibum dibalas gelengan kepala Siwon.

" Memangnya sajangnim berpikir usia Siwon berapa ?" Jaejoong menyeringai licik. Otak cerdasnya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk membuat mental sepupunya terpuruk. Setidaknya memberikan pelajaran agar Siwon menjauhi bos-nya.

Dengan senyum canggung, Kibum melirik wajah Siwon yang masih shock. " 24 tahun…" cicitnya lirih.

" Mwahahahaha ~~~ "

Siwon langsung menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangnya. Apa wajahnya terlihat sangat tua ? Padahal usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun.

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

**Thanks To ::**

**MyLovelySiBum | reaRelf | Jmhyewon | eunwoo | Love Sibumppa | shinta. lang | Nakazawa Ryu | Gysnowers | Jung Yunki | SB. killersmile8687 | AndreyChoi | siwonis | blackwhite28 | wonnie | wonnie | VIOSgetz | dhianelf4ever | Hibiki Kurenai | Choikyuhae | heewonbum | Sibumxoxo | MeyMey8495 | Qhia503 | Zhii | cloudyeye | aelvie | bumhanyuk | zakurafrezee | choco momo | Ichigobumchan | lyasibum | MyDecember | guest | meyy-chaan | lovelybummie | Nina317Elf | Siti azzahra muayanah | TripleAvia | freychullie | is0live89 | paprikapumpkin | najikabunny | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | **

Thanks sebelumnya kepada readers maupun reviewers yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi site ini. Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf karena sudah menghapus beberapa FF, tapi kemudian melakukan recover FF. Saya tau beberapa dari kalian ada yang tidak respect dan kecewa dengan keputusan saya. Saya memang egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri.

Well, meski ada dari kalian yang enggan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca FF saya, saya berusaha akan tetap bertahan untuk para SiBum shipper. Saya tidak mau egois. Saya akan tetap eksis sebagai bagian dari SiBum shipper.

Jika kalian ingin bercerita atau sekedar curhat, kalian bisa mengunjungi wordpress pribadi saya. Kedepannya, saya akan memposting pics / fancam / ataupun facts tentang SiBum ^^

Tidak usah sungkan untuk menyapa saya terlebih dulu. Wordpress saya terbuka untuk kalian ~~


End file.
